The Broken Saiyan Chronicles
by Exxodus777
Summary: This Is The Beggining of An EPIC Series, you, as a viewer, Will Make It Epic. Krade, a home grown child, Swears to never join the Milita.. Unless he has to For his family. But when youre familys Gone.. What do you fight for. This is A Rough Draft..
1. Beggining

The Broken Saiyan Chronicles..

Part One: The True feeling Of Being Alone.

"You just need to Come to bed, you've been working on the baby all day, he's not going to sleep for you." she whispered through the darkness as I tucked her in. She knew I wouldn't listen, I kissed her n the forehead and Walked out of the room closing the door. Little did I know, that was the lat time I've ever touch that door. The last time id ever walk in that bedroom. The last time.. Id ever do anything with my wife.

My sons Bedroom was quiet with little nursery rhymes going on in the back. Soothing. The same songs that I listened to when I was a child. My son was Silent.. until he saw me reach for him. He knew what time it was. Time for bed. And as every night he wasn't ready. And tonight I was giving my Lovely wife a break. Shed been staying up with him all night just about every night since he's been home. It was my turn, and tonight, was going to be the night: no matter how long it took he'd fall asleep in my arms.

I cant believe this is my offspring. This strong beautiful child. Was mine. He belonged to me. I guess it never really hit me until now how.. this life, is for me to form and grow with, to call my own. To raise. I wish my father were here to see him.. Iw wonder if he'd be proud, as if he would care. He didn't care about me, so why would he care about his grandchild. As I looked into His strong black eyes, memories from my childhood flooded my mind.. With my father. Err well.. The little I have..

"Just stand over there, you get any closer, you could get hurt." His words hit me as if he cared about me. I was so innocent, My black hair hung over my eyes, just like his hair. Identical to his hair. Identical to just about everything about Him. Everyone Saw it.. He was a strong. Noble Saiyan. Just Like His Father. His Father was In The Military, the Saiyan Militia. The Multitudes The Strong The Saiyan's. That was there motto There were everywhere, Ads, entertainment everywhere. My father, now that I look back. Lived in Grandpas shadow. He was a war hero. KIA, saved Hundreds of thousands of Elite Saiyan's at the cost of his life. because of that, we were rich. Grandpa was exalted as a hero and Received millions of Zeni.. Well Grandma Did anyways, After she passed away she gave everything to Dad. And he when he Died, to my mom. And when She died. To me.

My dad Left for the military when I was 4. The Saiyan Militia Sent home a letter apologizing for our loss of Our Father. He was Pronounced MIA, And Had been, After the First Mission he and his squad were sent on. All of Them Were. All Seven of them.

In Saiyan Society, it was a disgrace for a woman to have to work by themselves, normally the men take care of everything. So there was no need. Most women had everything they needed a man, money and a home. My Mother was out Two things, A man, and Money. See my fathers will went to Me. When I turned 18, since my mother and father were never Married, she never got the will. So she had to earn money on her own. However she could. Whenever she could.. All I remember from her is working so hard… She took care of me. Raised me to be the man I am today.

The baby's cry brake me from my flashback. I slowly lifted him into my arms walked back into the baby's room and lay him down to sleep. He didn't sleep in my arms.. _Guess not tonight._ I thought. The guys. My friends.. They wanted to get drinks and hang out tonight. They knew because of the baby id say no. But lately, he's been going to bed earlier. So tonight I can.

I wrote a note on the counter telling the wife where ill be at if she needs me, I grabbed my coat because I didn't want to Use the Hover.. Guess id just fly, ill be all right. Need to think about some stuff..

The second I opened the door, Merly was there he was ready to go. His hair was windblown, and as the Clock struck 10:38 He was 8 minuets late.

"You're late" I chuckled. I let a smile spread over my face and watched one grow onto his.

"Yeah, I'm here every night, same time, And your never able to come. Didn't think tonight would be any different but.." He looked at me up and down and eyes my jacket that was still folded over my arm. "Seems I was wrong."

"You were." I smiled and slid my arm into my jacket"

"First time for everything eh?" he smiled and turned, Floated up a few feet and looked up to the stars.

"Its beautiful out tonight," he looked down and smirked, "hopefully you haven't lost your quickness."

" Its only been 2 months. As if you could beat me now."

" Haven't lost your quick wit I See. Lets see if you can keep up." he flew off playfully and waited for me. I flew into the air and sped past him, he simply shrugged And tried to keep up, There was no way and he knew it. It felt great, being out Flying again, like I used to. be3ing with the guys, getting ready, For drinks again was going to be great.

"Tonight is a council meeting, were meeting about the Tuffle raids. The recruiter is going to be there." Those words stopped me dead in my tracks, Merly Flew by and turned back to see what the matter was and nearly ran into a wall.

"I don't want to go." I whispered quietly, I know now who he waited to tell because if he would've told me at the front door I would've have come. we were halfway there and he would've been angry that I wasn't able to stay tonight. I was already almost there mine as" well go. Ill just sit in, no need to say anything. The one thing I'm worried about is the fact that almost all the recruiters know who my father is, and expect me to join. And when I say no, They always give me a hard time. ill live. I always do.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, you're smart by the way, if you would've told me at home I would-"

"Have stayed home. I know. But this recruiter.. Knows who you are." That scared me a bit.. A recruiter, who knows who I am.. I didn't know any recruiters. I've never actually come to know one personally. How does he know me? This should be interesting. The one thing I can always look forward to is having a cold glass of Klad. The drink every time I drank it made me tremble from the top of my head to the bottom of my toes. Made me feel all warm inside. Delicious.

As we showed up, near the window, I watched the Recruiter look in our direction, and give both me and Merly a GIANT Smile. He lit up, I looked down, and knew this night was not going to be fun. In his hand the recruiter had a glass of Klad in his hand. Maybe he wont be so hard to talk to. This will go easier than I think. Hopefully.

"Krade! Merly! So Good To see you!" He raised his glass of Klad into the Air and Gave us both Big hugs. No only did he smell of a drunk, this was just awkward. Who is this man? I have no idea who he is, and he knows my name. Meaning. He knows my lineage. Great. Just another recruiter to tell me how imp wasting my talents here instead of on the frontlines.

"Come come, I want to talk to both of you." He pulled to a table, as the entire Diner started to talk as if we never walked in. Id rather it be that way anyways.

"how have you been Krade?!" His eyes focused all over me, as if he was truly happy to see me.

"Good, I never caught your name.."

"Ah! Of Course, How rude of me, I am recruiter, and Commander Railes." He saluted me and took another drink of his Klad. He tilted his head back as he chugged the rest of his Klad. He let out a momentary sigh and Folded his hands across his chest.

"As I was saying, How are you?"

"I'm great, I'm a father as of two months ago."

"so the legacy lives on. The strong blood of K-"

"Please, Id rather you didn't." he seemed kind of set back by this.

"Ah my apologizes young one, I wasn't aware that you took it so hard.." he looked as though I was ludicrous. Yes it had been15 years but that's 15 years of knowing there was a man out there who left you alone with no money to kill people. Learn to prioritize. honestly I didn't really care I just didn't want to hear it.

"Well your brother took it quite well, and he was much closer to him than you were." At first I thought he was joking. But the look on his face told me he wasn't. I don't have a brother.

"_What_?"

"Revleck, your brother, is currently 5th in command around the nation of Saiyan's, he's leading us in on this entire Onslaught against the Tuffle's."

"I don't have a brother."

"Oh but you do." He chuckled as if I were making a joke. I lowered my brow.

"No I don't. I've always been an only child."

"You mean.. he never told you?" His voice got quieter as he leaned in.

"Who told me what?" I looked at Merly and he got up and walked away he knew it was getting intense. He understood.

"your father, he never told you about your brother?'

"Apparently not.."

"Why didn't he tell you?" His voice trailed off as if he was thinking about something really deep. My patience was growing thin. I would like to know who this man is.

"First off old man you sound crazy," My voice started to raise, my anger growing with it, " I've never had a brother, I don't know who Revleck is, and I Don't know who you are, I

only knew my Father till I was 4, then he went into the military. and Then my mother and I were told he was Missing in Action.. "

"Oh boy. You have so much to learn."

"_No_, you just have so much to tell." I hissed through my teeth. This old man was crazy.

"Please, humor me, Sit through the Speech and the meeting. We will talk more at the end."

" But I--" As I reached my arm out to stop him, he was already gone. Into the crowd of people he disappeared. I leaned back in the chair and stared at the spot where the old man once sat. I thought over the words that he just spit at me. A_ brother? What? That doesn't make sense.. how? when? Where.. Where is he?_ That question hit me the most.. If I do have a brother. Hess not younger than me. Because my mom was never pregnant. Unless.. There was another woman.. No. He wouldn't… Would he?

"Hey The meetings starting, we've got front row seats, lets go,." as if I wanted front row seats, I pushed through the crowd and took the only seat left. The one next to the commander. _Great._ Merly Smiled and gave me an evil smirk. I lipped the words I hate you in his direction. he simply looked down. The commander stood up and I rushed and sat down at my seat. Its amazing how He stood up and the room Just dies. all the commotion clutter and everything else just stops immediately. He must really be a commander.

"Welcome Saiyan's, One and All! I hope you have all had a great time tonight with your fellow warriors. As you know I am a recruiter. But not just any recruiter, a recruiter for an army that will not fail, I recruit you, if I don't think your material for the army, then you simply wont get in." He got Quiet and waited for anybody t ask questions. No one said anything.

"Good. Now we can move on. Tonight I will focus on three Elements. One. Becoming the Saiyan you were made to be. Two. raising you To fight truffles. And my most important point. Fighting the tuffle raids. As you know, tonight All our Men who are supposed to be watching the bay are here at this meeting, so we have spread out our forces and watched the majority of the bays that we can. They haven't done any raiding or attempted to in about a month. but they can strike at any moment," the entered room sighed, we knew the attacks haven't gone on because wave done such a good job on defending All of us, Including the general Highly doubted any more attacks would make it through, but he was right, we don't know when there going to attack. But the chances of them attacking were very slim.

"Our lives are valuable. Among us, we have the blood of a true warrior, one who refuses to join our ranks, the Son of Krade!" The entire room erupted into Clapping and rejoice, as if I were some super hero. I just Smiled, this is why I don't come to these types of things for the simple fact that, I hate attention.

"He is a great example of my next point. Being the Saiyan you were made to be." His voice got quitter so people would listen, That's ridiculous. How dare he. "He has the gene of A ruler of worlds, someone who is a hero. One that was rumored to be.. Well as if I need to say anymore, you all know the tales." But I didn't, what was he talking about? I cant wait for him to finish. One to Punch him in the mouth, and two To ask him more and more about these speeches.. And my brother.

"He Could rise above us all. But he wont. He contains his energy and stays here, whole his brethren fight, we've all watch him grew up, as a child he was tested for elite Classes and passed all of them. Yet here he sits. Not on the frontlines, Not fighting for our Planet. Not. being the Saiyan he can be." He knew this made me angry. I could feel the wooden chair under my fingers start to splinter under my fingers. One problem I had growing up and still do have. Controlling my emotions. But so did my father. I wonder if My Brother Does..

"My last point is no longer important. We need as many Saiyan's who belong in the army as Possible, Starting with Krade. We Need you. this entire meeting was set up for you." he turned and looked down at me. Suspense.. Tension grew in the room. Every single recruiter. and I Haven't even had a glass Klad.

"As you all know. My Father was a strong and Noble Saiyan. He did what he felt he was Called to. What you all see, on the ads, become a hero, all of this.. This Bullshit the press sells to you. Is nothing near the real Story." Everyone grew Quiet. The commander sat, and I stood. "My father Left when I was only 4 years old. I did not know him. As ALL of you know, It is disgraceful for women to work and Live on there own. My father left me and my mother, with no letters, no notice, No money, And no word of where he was going. It was only a year later that we found out that father went MIA. For you rookies. Missing in Action. You all see the glory he Got Him and His Squad. They all Sacrificed themselves, to save Hundreds of Saiyan elite Warriors. What you didn't see was the pain, and the struggle and the problems I went through life as a Bastard." Everyone in the room was quiet. No one would make eye contact with me. "I just had a beautiful baby boy, he's laying at home right now, Laying in bed. And a beautiful Wife. Whose taken care of my child.. My Child! My offspring. And I swore to myself that I would never.. EVER Put them through the same pain that My mother And I went through.." A man knocked on the window and the Commander Wished him away and he simply looked at the dirt and walked away.

"The only way I Will ever join the army to fight truffles is when they inflict direct damage to me and my family, Until then. I will have to deny your Proposal," with those last words I sat down. The rest of the Meeting went by in a flash. He talked about what we would do if we joined tonight. On the base. Training, Friendships, Battles, Etc, etc. I wasn't listening, I was busy holding back, Destroying this chair.

After he was done he simply sat down and people filed out. No one talked. But after the first person went outside they all flooded with gasps and people running home for this or that. I haven't been to a meeting in a long time so I couldn't l if this was normal or not. Either way, UI had to Talk to Commander Railes.

"How old is my brother?"

"25, But he looks almost identical to you." He knew I was going to ask questions. he was prepared.

"Why didn't my father tell me about him? He's five years older than me, he had to know about me and Him at the same time. Why didn't he say anything?"

"you were young, Very young, And as far as he knew, Revleck wasn't alive anymore."

"Where is he?"

"Base Railes, My personal base, located near here, if you join you will meet him."

"What are the tales about my father you were talking about?"

"When your father led his squad into the Temple Of Graun, The truffles say he was glowing a golden color with electric blue eyes, and he seemed to be super fast, ever since then, the rumors have gone around about your father being a Super Saiyan." He said Super Saiyan as if it were a secret.

"Super saying's are just Myths, a Childs Tale! There Not real!" I screamed.

" We don't know." There was a long silence. I thought about what he said.. A super Saiyan. My father? Like.. The super Siayins? Threes only Two myths. Well Three.. Including my father.

"Did the truffles know about the other Myths?" If they knew about the myths, Then they could've just assumed. But if they didn't..

"No. Truffles have never been educated on Saiyan Culture. They don't care." My jaw dropped. My father.. a Super Saiyan.. No. Its not possible.

"Any other questions?"

"Why doesn't my brother ever contact me, or try to contact me? Does he even Know I'm alive?"

"He does. He talks about you frequently, how he wishes there was another Heirloom, someone as strong as he. Someone he can train, just like your father taught him." My dad taught Revleck.

before I could get out another sentence. Merly sprinted into the door and With super speed pulled me from my chair, and drug me outside, the panic in his body and in his eyes, Frightened me.

"The raids. They- They-- She- He-- There raiding your side of town!" His words flew out and I sped into the air without my jacket, and Sped home as fast as I could. Pleas please please please please…As I got closer I saw the Tuffle Hover Near my street.. And Fires going on behind it.. Where is the Guard?? whose Shift is it tonight? I recalled the Commander.. Less men.. spread out.. The raids.. They knew..

"Shit!" I flew Home and Stopped the second I found my house. The roof was on fire and I sprinted Inside and kicked the door in.

"Look at what we have here.." he held my Wife by the throat with some kind of pistol contraption.

"Hey!" The tuffle looked at me and I flew as hard as I could and hit him with my shoulder in the stomach, he flew into the back wall and lay there lifeless. The pain grew within me. The anger grew as I realized my wife.. Was Naked, and Cut. All over her Body. I balled my fist and cursed under my breath. Then.. I felt a sharp pain. Cut into my Back. I turned to find Two more Tuffle's One with a Knife and the others knife in my back. I let out a yelp and Threw my fist as hard as I could at the Tuffle's Stomach. He didn't have time to react, I hit him so hard, he puked blood not my for arm. He fell on the ground and never moved again. While he didn't have time to react, His friend, did, he threw the knife and stabbed me right on the collar bone. At the exact time, another blade entered my back, and was twisted, this time a little below the shoulder blade. I felt the pain sink in and as I turned around to face my other Opponents, the other Tuffle, kicked the gotten to me. Ever since.. I've been married.. Training was the least of my worries. They blade went in deeper, dropping me to my knees. I'm rusty.. All these years of not training... Has picked me backed up and hit me relentlessly everywhere on my body. I knew something was wrong because.. I started to stop feeling pain. I was dying. One of them picked me up from the ground while the other One Pinned me to the Wall. Just enough for me to see my wife.. And what they Were doing to her. The anger rose up in me.. My blood boiled. As I took a step forward, The tuffle Hit me again with his elbow this time right above the eye brow, I started to bleed, into my eye. The blood smelled thick. I have lost.. so much blood… One of them stopped Touching my wife and went to the other room, and Grabbed my son. The second I saw him.. My Entire body flexed, and I felt how bad my injuries truly were. I screamed at the top of my lungs And He brought him closer to my face. As my son let out a small cry.. I saw the mans hands squeeze.. and start to shake and then.. there was a crack. There was no more Screaming.. There was only silence.

"So easy." He took his blade, and Cut my Childs Lifeless body. as he cut into his arm. I opened my mouth.. And Screamed as loud as I could. The scream shook the house. The fire started to burn through the roof and my Scream shaking the house wasn't helping, fiery boards fell from the ceiling and crushed my wife.

"NNNRAAAUGHH!!!" I grabbed the tuffle who was holding on to my Throat and slammed his head into the wall. I pulled his head back and slammed again and again.. until I felt the cool liquid ooze from his head and onto the floor. And into my hands. I dropped his lifeless body. And turned to the Tuffle holding my Child. My fist balled.. I felt My heart Beat faster and faster.. My head throbbed and my body trembled. I grabbed my head and began to yell.

"RAUGH!! Nunn.. Aught RAUGH!" I fell to my knees and pounded my head against the ground. leaving an indention on my floorboard. My body ached.. My Life. My love My son..

"RAUUGHHH!!! I WONT REST TILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU IS DESTROYED BY MY HANDS! ILL BEAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU UNTIL YOUR BLOOD RAINS DOWN FROM THE SKIES! YOU DONT KNOW HELL!" The Knives shot out Of my back, both of them Shot through the wall and I Felt the fire around me, wrap around my body as I breathed in I squeezed my fist and threw them to my sides. I stood Up And felt Pain and anger Flood through my entire Body. Energy Shot Out my head, My fists, My feet and every pore of my Body. Everything moved.. Slower. the Fire, The Tuffle Falling, My Sons.. Blood.. Dripping..

Without thinking I was on top of The tuffle Punching as fast as I could as hard as I Could All over his body. Punching and punching and punching, anywhere and everyone on the tuffle. on the ground and everywhere until I shut my eyes and just screamed and punched and punched and punched.. I Just punched and Punched For what seemed like Forever and Kept my pace fast and hard I never stopped I wanted nothing but him to feel my pain.. To Die. The fire stopped and the roof was gone. I screamed one last Yell and Hit the ground as hard as I could. My eyes closed I screamed and felt energy Explode from my body. The house shook an fell to the ground. I turned and Saw The entire Conference Meeting watching me. I didn't Care. I just wanted my wife I wanted to hold her.

I dug through the Hot coals as they burned and scarred My hand I found my wife. Scarred and Black. I picked her Up. And began to cry. As my tears rolled down my face the cold breeze Brushed away the ashes of my Wife and my house.. Flew away. I let out a final Yell that sounded like a dragon roaring. The entire town trembled. MY yellow Aura Was so big it reached the Commander in the very Back. I stood Up Took my shirt off. Wiped my blood off, and wrapped my child in my shirt. My Hair wasn't in my face, my body.. was in so much pain. I Just wanted to hold my son again. I walked towards the Crowd. And They all stepped back and turned away.. Except For The Commander. He held His ground.

"Are you coming With Us?" Was all He said. tears rolled from my face as I held my son.

" I want nothing more to End every single life, of every single blasted tuffle. I want Nothing more.. Than to Go with you."

"You've ascended. You.. Are a Super Saiyan." He patted me on The shoulder and Smiled.

END Of Part ONE


	2. Part Two Chapter Two

PART TWO

Chapter Two:

Creation, Of My Warrior.

"Krade, move faster than that, c'mon pick up the pace, this isn't an easy Day." The commander Spoke in such a monotone voice, as if it were routine. It had been for the past year. Id been Here for what only seemed like a Week. I knew it was longer than that, my body screamed at the long days and nights The commander has been putting me through. Then again, my body had shown improvements as well. I had become faster, stronger, smarter, a better well rounded Saiyan. I had forgotten how much I loved training. The way it made your body feel. The way it made you feel mentally, as if you worked for something. Nothing gave you that exact feeling. Not that I had experienced.

The training room, well, Training Multiplex was over 300 miles long and built for two people. Me, and Revleck. I've never seen Revleck in here. So It's all mine. As if I wanted it. Its been a whole year since I arrived in the Militia. And a whole 21 Years since ive ever met my brother. I've heard him over the Intercom, and he's sent letters. But I want our first conversation to be face to face. I want to meet him.

"Stop Day dreaming Krade! Lets move Now!" He screamed in my ear this time. And I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Give me something different Railes I'm the fastest Saiyan ever recorded, and I'm still running, give me something else! Give me a fighter! Practice on Those Skills! I'm Not going to be running from battle, I'm going to be Fighting!" I screamed, knowing from one of those windows surrounding me, Commander was watching. He was contemplating as well. I breathed heavy and waited for a response.

"Hit the Showers Krade, you're done for the day."

"Damnit.." I cursed out loud; I can't believe that's it. That's all he's going to give me.

I walked back to my Personal locker, where no one was. Its 4 am. No Saiyan on campus was awake. Railes always had me train before everyone else, said it was better for me to focus. Doubt it. I walked to the Showers stripped my towel and turned on the hot water. I let the hot water sting my skin. And the heat… Brought back memories. I closed my eyes, and heard a Scream, A Baby Cry, a snap, and a thud. I held my eyes shut closed as I tried to feel what it was like to be burned alive. The hot water stung my entire body. I heard Footsteps. I quickly opened my eyes and jerked my head in the direction of which it had come. Commander Railes stood in the doorway.

"Tomorrow you star physical combat training. With actual other Saiyans." His voice was stern and serious. He continued on, "Tomorrow is elimination rounds. You'll be in three. After every fight you go into, you'll report to the infirmary, if you so much have a scratch on you, you're out of the classes." I was so excited!

"Sir!" I nodded as he turned away.

"Get up at 6 Krade be in room 7023, See you Tomorrow, you have the rest of the day off." I haven't had a day off in A year. I was relived, and worried at the same time. Id never taken a day off before… This physical training must be hard, he apparently wants me to have my rest. And I should probably get some.

I slept the rest of the day, knowing tomorrow was going to be a long one. And the last time I seriously fought anything was… That night. I slept and let my dreams fill my mind.

Starting with darkness, the dark sky I saw in the dream lit up. By only one golden beam. The darkness soon overcame the golden beam again. Then another while later A Larger Beam, Shot into the skyu and split the darkness in two. I basked in the glory of the golden color all around me, feeling secure and loved. The darkness shot back. And the Second beam Was gone. Another beam, Thicker hit the sky hard. But never broke through the darkness. IT hit again and again and never broke out. Then a second beam along with the first one, Severed the clouds into nothing, the black was no more. Until another beam of golden energy cut through the two other beams, supplying the worlds with this golden Aura. That beam traveled on. And Dissapered.

I woke in a sweat, and felt as if I was being watched. I Rolled out of bed and saw a note on the table in my room.

_Locker 237 is yours, inside you will find your Family's Crested Chest plate. Wear it Like a Saiyan Son._

I laughed at the note. Great not only am I going to get my ass kicked by a bunch of Crazy fighting Saiyans. But I'll be going down in My Family's Name. Wish dad Were here to see this.

I opened the locker only to Find A Normal Breastplate... With no Crest on it. At First I was Disappointed, then I remembered that I didn't want to wear it in the first place. I Put On my Long black Under suit Slipped on my White Boots, My White Gloves and my Breastplate. It was kind of snug, but it made me look bigger. I flexed and watch the breastplate grow with the size if my chest. That's right, Saiyan plates are used to the Saiyans getting bigger and smaller, being able to stretch to the size of the Saiyan and Still being able to be hit By over 3 tons of weight and still be alright. This is why where the strongest race in the galaxy.

I walked to the Room Railes told me to. When I opened the door, Railes was teaching the class.

"You're late." I acted as if I was another New Saiyan. Innocent and Stupid.

"Sir, I understand but I couldn't find the room." Railes smiled and pointed for me to get at the End of the Line. I got at the End of the Line to watch what everyone else was doing. They would Hit this target as hard as possible, and numbers would show up to tell them how strong they were and from there you were assigned you're training partners. I saw Merly, At the Front of The line, he was always strong and blunt, didn't know he would be in the Elite force though. Wait... he knows That I Became a Super Saiyan that one night… Has he told anybody? Does he even know I'm here? He Hit the bag Hard and waited for numbers to pop up. 40,568 He smiled and walked to the side. As other numbers hit the Board I realized Merly was the strongest out of everyone here. The only one closest to him Was 39.532. It was my turn I stepped up to the bag. Squeezed my fist and thought of my family.

"Whenever you're ready Son." I squeezed and thought of my child. Screaming... And Screaming. And Then Silence.

"RAUGH!" I hit the bag with all the power I could manage, I know I hit it hard because a Golden blast bounced off my body knocking everyone back as I Hit the bag. The numbers above just Stated ERROR.

"Again Son this time normally." He knew what I was doing, he wanted me to be paired with someone who would actually help me and make me better. I raised my fist and hit the bag once again this time with Force but to enough to make it say Error. 40, 600. I thought I was going to look like an Idiot. But I'm doing great. Merly Turned Bright Red after I Came and Stood next to him. I Guess. I look different Merly hasn't said a word to me. Or maybe he's just pissed off because I beat him at his own game. All I know is Railes is impressed. My sparring Partner Was Merly. He folded his arms across his Chest and acted Like a small child being Punished, Almost immature. I can Understand where he's coming from, When we were Kids, he was always the strongest and i was always the fastest, together we were an awesome team. But now, I'm the strongest and fastest. And he didn't like it.

"find a Corner and begin to stretch, training begins in 15 minuets, Go." As if Planned everyone in the room except me said "Sir!" And Walked off. Merly Just stood there.

"Hey.. Are we going t-" He cut me off midsentence.

"Where have you been?" He seemed Almost angry, but the look on his face said he was just confused.

"Here on the Base…" I told him Iw asnt going to let him yel at me, Railes and

"No, I've been here on the base, Looking for you, We left the same day, From the time we got off of the Recruiters Airship till now I haven't Seen you. Now tell me again, where you've been." I knew he was going to see through all of my Lies. So I told him the truth, he smy best friend. My only Friend.

"Ever since I got off of that Ship with you I've been spending Say in and Day out with Railes, he's been doing experiments, tests, to try and figure out what happened that night. Then after that was all done he simply trained me for quickness, today is the first day I've come into physical combat with someone since grade school." He looked down to the floor nad could tell I wasn't lying.

"Just stretch, ill take it easy on you." He seemed to be taking all of what I said in. Mulling it over almost, to see if I were lying. But he knew I wasn't. I stretched my body out. My legs neck, arms everywhere I could think of to use during a fight.

"Get to your Corners, and Spar!" I didn't know what was going on but I turned to see everyone start to fight. I looked back at Merly and Hs fist Connected with my Mouth, Dripping blood onto the Floor. I stumbled back a step and wiped my blood away.

"What The Hell!" My fisted balled and Merly Just smiled. He was getting pleasure out of Hitting Me.

"Come on "Super Saiyan!"" Hes mocking me. That's why hes so pissed! He thinks ive been getting a special treatment because I'm a Super Saiyan. Well I kind of Have been but ive been working my Ass off. Railes hear what Merly had Said and looked In our Direction.

"That's low merly and you know it." I took a step back and waited for him to Swing at me again. He took a low stance and Lunged, my body reacted and from the training I had learned what to do. I brought my right leg a bit higher than his head and pushed down, his face making a good Impact with the matts below us, his feet flew overm,y right shoulders as I dodges his Kick I looked back and saw him repel off the wall and Jump for me again this time I bent back, grabbed his fist, pulled it back and planted both of my feet on his back. He slid across the mats again. I was Standing On top of him and I heard Him curse under his Breath. I leaned down and whispered In His ear, "That's what a Super Saiyan can Do." I heard hm growl and Push both me and His body up with one hand And spun towards me and punched me with His right hand, I flew into the mats and Skid myself. Damn that Hurt. More Blood Came from my mouth.

"Get Up." Merly was now standing, not in a fighting stance but normally standing. Merly's pissed. I stood and Rose my fists in the way that it felt comfortable.

"I'm not taking it easy on you anymore; you apparently know what you're doing." He rose his Arms to a 90 Degree angle and His aura charged an electric blue. It knocked me back a step. And I knew it was my turn to fight.

"Fine." I mocked his motions and our Blue Auras Met with each other. Mine pushing his back. And eventually making him take a step back, and when he did, his aura dropped and I teleported in front of him, and Delivered a hit to the gut, he Fell back a little and grabbed his gut. Looking up at me He charged back He swung his left and right fist, both looking like he was swinging in Slow Motion, I simply moved his hands out of the way and danced away from his Kicks and punches he was throwing.

"This is bullshit Krade!" His words caught me off Guard and I Ran into the wall with My Back. My Energy Charged aura Ceased as well as My confidence, Merly was now inches away from me and he Delivered on of his fists straight to My Jaw. My face flew to the right, he hit me again with his left and my face did so accordingly. Blood spat from my mouth as this continued for a few Seconds. Every hit he hit me with I thought of every tuffle that Hurt my Family. Every hit making me angrier and angrier. Every Drop of blood, slowly making me focus more. Slowly watching his fists move slower, watching for an opening.

His Fists seemed to have stopped moving and I opened my eyes and thy were moving extremely slow I took my opportunity pushing him back just enough for me to raise my foot ad give him a straight kick to the chest witch made him fly backwards into the people sparring behind us, he seemed to have flown slow to I ran over and Jumped on top of him hitting him twice then kicking him in the ribs again and watching him slide across the floor, he didn't have time to react to the pain. I felt2 ribs crack UNDER his Saiyan Armor. I ran over and Picked him up by the arms and Threw Him against the Closest wall, he coughed up a Little Bit of blood, and the blood flew slowly towards my face, I punched him three more times before the blood Hit me he spat more blood and As he was sliding down the wall I kicked Both of his knees Inwards to make him stand straight. He puked blood and I simply took three steps back and watch him faint on the Floor. Everyone was watching me. And Time began to flow normally again. Everyones eyes were Wide and staring at me. I had a drop of blood falling from my lip, and Merly's bit of blood in a strand of my hair. I wasn't a Super Saiyan then. How was I moving so fast, not a super Saiyan.

I looked around the room trying to spot Railes. And When I did he was smiling. With his arms Folded across his chest, I guess training everyday Like that does pay off.

"Winners, Over here please." I and 5 other people walked forward. He Looked at us all and Pointed at me and The guy on the far right. The other Points I wasn't Concerned with, didn't care. I knew now what was going on, the winner, was going to get out of something.. Or Something like that. Wed keep fighting until one of us becomes The one and only Victor. Something clicked in my mind. I wanted to be the one to win. The only one, I was going to win.

"Spar!" he screamed and The Men from all the way down started fighting and my partner swung, but wasn't nearly as fast as Merly I dodged his fists without ease. He swung andi Dodged for what seeed like forever. I watched his fists start to slow down. And wondered if that was me. Or is he out of energy. When he bent over and let out a giant breath, knew he was just tired.

"Game Over." I Kicked him in the face with my right leg as hard as I could. He flew backwards and into the ceiling. Falling into a pile on the ground. Commander Railes whispered something to the man standing next to him. Who then pointed at me And smirked. Commander Railes whispered something else and His eyes grew Large. With what looked like fear. He told him I ascended. I looked forward and Ignored the man. My battle was Over, so I just stood in front Of Railes and the other man. The other man looked at me up and Down and Stared into my eyes. And I stared back into his. His facial features seemed to mimic mine. As I smiled he did as Well, the exact same way. I looked at him with Disbelief.

"this is the last round, Whoever wins Doesn't have to Run after this." He said ti to everyone as if it was a threat. I've been running every day since I've been here. I sighed along with the others, to play in.

"You," Commander Railes pointed at me, "Choose who you wish to fight." The other two men stood and looked at me. One was completely sweaty and tired, while the other was Ready for battle. I pointed at the man that wasn't sweating all over the floor. He seemed to be Shaken that I chose him instead of the easy win. He was fast to Jump at me, but wasn't watching his footing, I sidestepped and thrusted my knbee into his gut as he started to fall forwards, he simply fell back on the ground and Grabbed his gut and coughed up blood. I walked forward and rose my foot to kick him unconscious.

"No! Please! Im Done!" I Lowered My foot and Turned towards Commander Railes.

"The option is up to you son, The enemy wouldn't stop, always keep that into consideration." Railes looked to the man on his right and He Stepped Forward and Shot a Ki blast at the man on the ground who flew backwards with a Giant hole in his Saiyan armor and was left unconscious.

"You're a disgrace to the Saiyan Militia and are going Home Immediately. You never give in under the Enemy, He may be stronger, and Faster and Born for this," He Looked at me, and then back at the man," But you never give In. That's what makes us Saiyans. In Distress we are our Strongest. You never Give In Until you have given the enemy your Last Dying breath. Understood?" "Sir!" everyone In the room saluted the man Except For Me. Including Commander Railes. His Voice was Deep and Strong. Reminded me of… No.

"Dismissed!" Everyone, Who was conscious, filed out of the room. I looked at the man a second longer then turned to walk away.

"Uhm, I never caught your Name." He was talking to me. I didn't know if it was alight for him to know my real name. I Looked at Railes behind him, Railes simply nodded.

"I am Krade. It's a Pleasure Sir." His Eyes Lit up with excitement. The same way my eyes did.

"Will you honor me and Spar With me please? I've heard so much about the Super Saiyan." I mulled it over as the Decision was mine…

"Of Course. Ill make it Quick." He smiled as He removed his cloak His breastplate had a Family Crest on it as He stepped forward I did as well, he crouched into a fighting Position. He Dissapeared and my eyes Looked around the room for Him And I felt a Foot Hit the back of my head, and as I was falling forward Hit foot hit my Stomach Kicking me back to my feet, both my Heart and My head throbbed. _Shit._ I felt his foot Hit my left rib cage, I grabbed his foot and threw it as hard as I could, as his body was swinging around he brought his other foot around and Kicked me in the face. I flew Backwards, and before I hit the wall is aw where he was and Closed my eyes and Transported in front of Him I Delivered 3 punches directly to his torso, punching as hard asi could, he took the hits and swung at me once more I moved back just out of his reach and Flew forward with my foot, it Hitting him square in the Chest and pinning him to the wall.

"Good." He smiled and grabbed my foot. His white glove on top of my white boot and squeezed. My ankle snapped.

"Augh! What the Hell! Were Sparring!" I then remembered the damage I had Dealt to Merly. We weren't Sparring anymore. We were Fighting. He smiled and Walked Forwad, My ankle in hand. He took bigger steps as I was hopping backwards on one Foot. His smile growing more and More Darker with each step he took. I Threw My other Foot as hard as I could towards his head and missed completely, he Pushed me away and I floated in mid air, trying to ignore the pain.

"Come. Is this natural for you Krade? Flying?" I didn't know if he was taunting me or Actually asking a question.

"Yes, ive always been able to fly, ever since I was a child. Even when everyone else around me Could not." He ascended through the air to eye Level with Me. The Commander stood and watched us. His arms now at his sides.

"My Name is Revleck. Im your Older brother." Awe Shook my body, " your fighting skills are Impressive, But, by the look you had on your face earlier you've never seen a Ki blast before." His hand Rose to my eyes and His hand started to glow with a blue like energy. I just stared as the energy in his hand got bigger and bigger. I've never seen anything Like it until today I've never felt anything like it until today.

It hit me hard in the face and as I Flew back I tried to Catch myself on the wall, with my broken ankle, this was Impossible, My one non broken foot caught the wall well enough or me to stand up straight, as I looked up hair, still in my face, Revleck was there in front of me.

"Shall we go On?" He simply Smiled and Rage built up in my chest, he knew he had won. He was being cocky, He is a lot like me. I Let a low growl Escape from my mouth and I Stood on both of my feet, trying to suppress the pain that was pulsing up my body from my left leg.

"Please lets start over, at the Middle of the ring." He smiled and turned around knowing, He's won. He stopped at the middle, Turned and bowed. He stepped back as if to withrdraw.

"No brother, Please let us continue." I pointed back to his beginning position. He simply laughed. I was annoyed by the fact that he wasn't taking this seriously. I repeated again, "Please."

"Look at your Foot, Its broken completely all the way through. I withdraw, not wanting to hurt you," He chuckled darkly and looked down at my foot, "Anymore." This set me off. My energy flew out of every pore from my body like an animal sprinting towards the hunter, knowing this was his last chance to redeem himself. I swung my fist as hard as I could and Hit Revleck directly on the tip of his chin. He didn't move from the spot he was in, his feet planted and his face conforming with my fist. He moved his Face back Downwards towards me with my fist still p[lanted nice and solidly on His Face.

"You said you were a super Saiyan, you just seem to me like a hurt child. Not knowing when to quit." His eyes squinted and the jet black color that was once there faded into white, and came back an electric Blue.

"Give Up. I wont give you another Chance brother." HE spoke with anger In his voice, as if I were annoying him. He asked to spar with me.

"You don't deserve the right of calling me your brother. And you said it yourself did you not?" He stepped back and His hair started to spike, his entire body glowing a yellow shine. Power emanating from his body, lighting the entire room. Blinding me for a moment. " you said, no matter if the enemy is stronger, faster and born for this, To NEVER back down, because that what makes us Saiyans, we are our strongest in Distress are we not? I ma in distress and I do not feel strong. You are stronger and I will not back down, you are faster, and I will not run away, you were born for this and I will die before walking away." My brother smiled, as he saw the Saiyan Spirit growing within me. He knew even without being raised as father like he was, deep down I was a Pure Blood Saiyan. And wasn't going to back down until I was satisfied.

" Let me Fix your ankle at least, make this fair." He walked forward and Knelt down, I put my ankle on his lap. He removed my boot, and snapped my ankles bone back into place. I guess it wasn't broken.

" can you not become a super Saiyan Brother? Commander Railes sai—" ic ut him off mid sentence.

"I know what commander Railes said, what he didn't tell you is.. I can't control it yet, he said in time control with come naturally." He Stepped back and his hair fell down in front of his face again.

"Then we will continue our Fight when we are both Up to speed, when we are both on the equal level." He smiled and walked off the matt. My leg ached as my body moved forwards the adrenaline draining form my veins. Realizing that today's sucked, and I hurt everywhere.

" for now, I will move you into my quarters, tomorrow you start training as a Saiyan, and we will grow to know each other, I've been waiting a Long time brother." He turned and walked out of the room. Railes looked at me.

"He's identical to you. His voice even sounds the same. His fighting stance, everything." I smiled. Just glad to finally meet him. "He likes you to apparently. Your moving into a Royal Suite." Royal? Oh yeah, that's right, he was Fifth in command. "ill see you at your bunk Krade. Be there in a few minuets? Ill give you some time to think about things. You did great today." With that he walked off, and shut the door behind him. I stretched towards the ceiling and laughed out loud. And heard someone coughing. I snapped my head in the direction, wondering who else has been in he—MERLY! I ran over wondering if merly was conscious the entire Fight, if he was okay.

I whipped the corner and Merly had taken off his breastplate where 2 ribs poked out of his left side.

"Merly! What the Hell? Why Didn't you say Anything?" He winced in pain as my voice grew louder.

"Please, just go find a doctor…" He spat his words at me like venom. And jus tlike venom they stung.

"Hey, whats wrong with you?"

"Other than the fact that I have 2 broken ribs, and A beaten Body? ISmply because you had to show off?" his words set me Back.. Thinking about what I had ACTUALLY done to Merly.

"Merly I wasn't showing off i-"

"You weren't showing off? You beat the Piss out of me and could've stopped when I wasn't fighting back anymore. You have to be the center of everything, ever since we were kids, I tried so Hard to be just like you, excel, have people talk about me, just like they did you. Have teachers whisper about how good I was in training, be excused form class and assignments, because of who your Lineage was." I stood up and started to walk away.

"where are you going?"

"If you honestly believe all that about me… We never really were friends, you know me better than that, and if that's all you know me for. Then you really do need a doctor."

"So you're getting a doctor?"

"No I'm not, Sit here and think about what you just did. How does it feel to lose someone close to you? Now multiply that by tenfold. And you haven't even felt an ounce of my pain." I walked out the door and down the hallway, Merly's scream following behind me.


End file.
